The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a pending provisional application entitled “Impurity Graded III-Nitride Material Structures and Methods,” Ser. No. 61/537,540 filed on Sep. 21, 2011. The entire disclosure in this pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.